


Johnlock Oneshots

by koalamittens



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalamittens/pseuds/koalamittens
Summary: General johnlock fluff





	1. Time for bed

John grabbed Sherlock's waist and pulled him close. After just solving another murder case, he knew Sherlock would need his rest for the upcoming day. John pulled away from the embrace and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom.  
Sherlock followed him reluctantly looking more antsy than tired. 

"Watson, I'm not a child. You don't have to regulate when I go to sleep."  
Sherlock stopped walking and toyed with his hands. "In fact I have something better in mind that we could do."  


John saw the smirk on Sherlock's face and chuckled, "No, I see what you're doing, Sherlock. Snogging later, sleep now."  


"But I don't need sleep," Sherlock whined.  


John pulled back the covers on their bed and replied, "Yes I get it, you're just a vessel. But even the great Sherlock Holmes needs rest."  
John hopped into bed and held out his arms for Sherlock to join him. The man looked worn out as he closed the gap between himself and John. 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the doctor and huffed out, "Fine, but you're making me coffee in the morning."  


John smiled as he replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 


	2. Two idiots in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the chapters in this series of works are related. I'm complete trash and I just wanted an area to leave various ideas and short pieces.

John walked over to where Sherlock was standing and pinned him hard against the nearest wall. John took his time looking at the man standing before him and whispered in his ear. 

"There are worlds swirling behind those big brown eyes of yours, Sherlock Holmes. And never in a thousand years have I ever imagined that I would be a subject in that brilliant mind of yours. I am but one small speck passing before you, while you have many other delicacies to observe."

John paused with a knowing smirk on his face and continued, "I do however, find great pleasure being the one to cause your brow to crinkle in confusion and your chin to turn my way as you try to decode the enigma that is one simple army doctor. I especially enjoy the way your cheeks flush a sort of crimson when our eyes have the luxury of meeting."

And with one swift movement John reached into his back pocket and gingerly placed a folded piece of paper into the front pocket of Sherlock's dress shirt. 

"Do feel free to call me anytime. I'm sure the doctor will be able to make a house visit," John said as he slowly backed away from Sherlock. Their eyes lingered for just a moment more and then John Watson turned to leave the flat and marched into the cold December air.


	3. Inseparable til death do us part

Sherlock and John became inseparable. Everywhere Sherlock went, John was soon to follow. Their hands often intertwined as they weaved through crowds, careful not to lose one another. John never thought he would find excitement again after he left the army, but then he met Sherlock and everything was brighter when he was in the detective’s presence. John wanted nothing more than to protect Sherlock from both criminals and the sneers from cruel londoners. Sherlock knew of John's loyalty and vowed to be by John's side until the end of their lives. They were a match made in heaven, until one case proved to test the strength of their love and friendship. Maybe some things were never meant to last after all.


End file.
